COMMUNITY ARCHIVE PsYcHo CIrCUs
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: Attention all Catwoman and Batman fans! This is a continuation of Island Dreams. Catwoman and Poison Ivy are researching mitochondrial DNA along with the Codis system to locate the Joker's mother and father.A Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne love story.
1. Chapter 1

After numerous hours of testing we finally get our results and load it into the Codis system. We get a match! The name is Ury Slashnovitch alias Euryale. Background arrests started as a child. It appears this little urchin began pick-pocketting at the age of 12. Her next arrrest at the age of 15 was in the connection with a theater owner and performer of a circus show called Psycho Circus but the charges were dropped when the DA argued that she was a minor and was questioned without the counsel of a guardian present. They argued that the girl was an orphan and no next of kin remained alive. The circus performers all vouged for her whereabouts during the time of death so it was dismissed for unsubstantial evidence. It remains now a cold case. Her next arrest came with a double homicide of two prominent businessmen. The worst part for the convict was that one was actually an undercover cop. Our lucky link was the other suspect in this case was a man named Joseph Kerr alias the Dark Jinn and was her common-law husband. The crime patterns were noted to fit a killing spree of serial killings across 9 states. They were the Bonnie and Clyde to law enforcers now. With the use of DNA in 1979 the two were hauled in and sat trial. The Jokers mother and father are both alive and incarcerated! Ivy and I stared at the screen in disbelief. Ivy tapped a few more keys. The screen erupted with the records that the mother is serving life in Eddleton Federal Women's Penitentiary. The best part is that she bore a son on her third year behind bars. They named him Joseph Junior. He was then taken by the state.

We ran background checks on both parents . They were both orphans who were put into the hands of the state and bounced from orphanages to various foster homes. They managed to escape both orphanages and Joseph was actually RETURNED! We called the facility and were told all records were confidential however the woman said in a whisper that she remembered little Joseph and that he scared her. She said he couldn't remain with any adoptive parents and that one begged them to take him back but they refused. I asked how old he was then. She said he must have been around the age of 8. "That little boy had a demon inside him!" then she hung up.

From there the two vanish then emerge again in Psycho Circus. We microfische artlicles showing the two little scamps beside Mr. Jinnh and various circus sideshow freaks dated 1964. "This must be where the two met." I say to Ivy pointing at the picture. Ivy nods in agreement purcing her lip. "Yes. They must have been Mr. Jinnh's fledglings and as gypsy nomads they were able to survive at such a young age."

"So, they were both carni's under Mr. Jinnh!" "Something went wrong and they murdered him and Joseph stole his identity." Ivy scrolled at another article showing a dancer. It was of an older Euryale. She was the exotic snake charmer. The articles said she was an enchantress with shiny black hair that when seen my men turn into shiny slithering snakes. Her skin has the luminosity of a rainbow boa and when alarmed she bears tiny fangs. Her pupils are shaped as a snake and are quick and alert. Her tongue flicks erotically showing a slight fork at the end which she uses to sense and captivate her male prey. She usually fondles a albino Burmese python but is known to charm deadly cobra with a dance. Get your tickets now!"  
I wondered just how deadly she really is. Just as the snake, she could be cold, deadly, with excellent striking ability. She could have brute strength for coiling, crushing and suffocating objects within her grasp. I was curious now as your average cat! I couldn't wait to meet her! I crack my knuckles.

We decide to try to locate the travelling circus and gain more information then visit the two. The parents were not going anywhere!

We catch up with the circus on the lower east district near the harbor. It is a perfect location to set up their amusement park. It was easy for Ivy to charm the men into telling her what she wanted. A giant called Jack said the two met at the Psycho Circus long ago. He said Mr. Jinnh was the proprietor and leader of the Big top but once he laid eyes on Euryale, he was her puppet. They called him father and said he was a mighty magician and sorceror known to dabble in nocromancy and the dark arts. His shows always did well but nothing compared to the turn out when Euryale took to the stage.

Jack continued to tell us father was a descendant of the jiin's. His stage name became the Dark Jiin. He had the ability to creep into the minds of the audience, to whisper their secrets and drive them to madness or elation. He was an expert at theatrics, at magic and at escape tricks but his favorite show was with Euryale at his side. They made a handsome pair and the mesmerized audience . I thouht to myself that they would never notice their pockets were picked or a priceless earring was missing from a lobe. The Psycho Circus attracts all to its parlor of tricks.

Jack said if we wanted to know more to ask the fortune teller Ergot. He explained that she is his oldest employee.


	2. Chapter 2

We enter the dilapidated confines of Eggerton and my skin begins to crawl. It reminds my of Alleytown. The place reeks of EVIL!

Ivy and I make our way past the gate keeper a walk in the park. No men can resist her wiles, but the matronly warden inside sat oblivious to her charms. I shift my my briefcase and give my best Oscar winning debut demanding to see our convict. She doesnt budge. I tell her she will be working in the cafeteria slopping potatoes in plastic trays in the morning while dropping every name I know with emphasis. She doesn't cave. I tap my non-existant watch on my left arm then pivot to leave when she buys it.

We enter another hallway and are met by a smiling,burley bouncer of a guard. He ushers us as he eyes us up and down focusing on certain parts . We pass through a steel door that sounds with a buzz. I eye his arm outstretched in a fake welcome. My eye zero's on on his tatoo a grim reaper with red eyes glaring. I wanted to shred it off his beefy arms but it might be fake like his persona so I shove past him.

A second guard sits at the end of a long hallway behind a gate and opens it when the buzzer chimes. He is slender, and nervous. He touches his shoulder and misses his walkie then tries again saying to bring in inmate 734 into the holding cell. I notice his fingers shake as he releases the button. A loud squawk announces her arrival . Two guards accompany her down a corridor facing us. She looks wild like a banshee with her hair in every direction and body contorted as she scoots across the floor. Her shackles scrape the cold concrete sounding like a knife blade carving into bone. I try to see her face but she is slumped and her hair is enveloped it in a shadow. One of the guards stops and says "Don't look her in the eye, not even her face!"

How bad can it be? I wonder.  
My adrenaline starts kicking in as the final gate slides open separating us by only a few feet. I couldn't believe we are face to face with The Joker's mother!


	3. Chapter 3

A loud hiss erupts near the gate as I shield my eyes from a large burst of light similiar to a flash bang grenade. I can't see in front of me. The light is too bright. I hear the word "Pots!" and then silence. I can make out Ivy with her jaw agape . She looks like a statue. The light slowly fades and the room is silent. It was as if we are in a vortex, or a vacuum.

I can only hear my own breathing and the sound of my eyelids fluttering. I look around ready to fight and possible flight. I see a woman emerge from the light waving a wand. Orbs of blue light swirl around her face as she looks toward the Joker's mom.

I crouch preparing for attack when the raven haired girl tips her top hat and scoots her tails floating above the table crossing her fishnet thighs. "I am Zatanna Zaharra. I wish you no harm. I am here to help" she says waving her gloves side to side causing the orbs to travel across the room.  
I hiss instinctivly sensing her magic.

I turn to Ivy who is still a mannequin with her mouth open. I do not like what this intruder is doing to my friend and snarl.

The black haired girl swirls her white gloves around causing the blue orbs to swirl and change color. They gyrate with some kind of energy inside echoing a slight buzz inside their core. I crack my knuckles and and dig my boot heels down.

"I knew you would visit her. Ergot is an old friend and told me Jack told her you had been inquiring at the Psycho Circus."

I keep my eyes on her and the orbs wondering how I could carry Ivy out of here fast from this trap.

"I am not alone. There are many of us ." she said placing her wand down and capturing the orbs in her hands.

I glance around preparing for an ambush eager for a fight.

"We are many. Batman from time to time works with us." she says kicking her fishnet stocking legs and tilting her top hat covered head.

I was confused now. I knew I shouldn't listen to her. Ivy was under her spell. I needed to take her out. I prepare to jump when she says

"I have travelled to the future and know how improtant you are to our existence. "

I smirk. Realizing this witch is wacko!

"I know how important your daughter is to us." She adds.

Now she has my full attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Zatanna folded her arms and began her tale of woe.  
" Nikola Tesla was born in Lika, Austo-Hungary in 1857 and was born a natural genius. His mother shared his love for inventions and encouraged the youth to indulge in his dreams. He moved to the U.S. after completing his schooling to work with his admired comrade Edison at Edison works .

It was rumoured that he wad paid well, $18 per week but soon left to pursue his theory if an arc lighting system."  
I nod wondering where this is going but remain silent as she takes a deep breath and continues.

"Nikola prevailed in the winter of 1887 and his paper was published by the American Institute of American Engineers in 1888. This triumph spurred him to continue his research to greater heights such as transformers, pyromagnetic generators, thermo-magnetic motors , uni polar dynamics and the conversion of direct currents."

I felt myself nodding off to sleep. She raised her tone "It was at the World's Fair in Chicago of August 26,1893 that Tesla met the Jinnh. Nikola was there delivering a speech on mechanical and electrical oscillators to the Electrical Congress. The Joker's mentor, the Jinnh was enthralled on how Tesla had managed to control the mechanical motion by the natural vibration of the electro-magnetic system. No one before had tapped into mechanical vibrations in all directions. He waited for the lecture to end and introduced himself . The two quickly became close and the Jinnh would often visit the lonely Tesla buried in experiments never even stopping to eat.

It was on on such day that Nikola worked on his Wardencliff Tower Project. The entire Manhattan area suddenly lost all its power . Police and law enforcers confronted him at his lab telling him to cease all action or they would haul him in. The Jinnh offered him finances as well as a safe haven to work uninterrupted. The only stipulation was that he could watch his experiments in motion. With the public now bashing his windows, police hounding him, and no funding, Tesla gladly took his offer. He then became more reclusive admitting his very life was in danger to the Jinnh. He entrusted in his only companion his original notes of experiments. Later after Tesla's apartment was ransacked and the Jinnh found him dead. He arranged a small funeral in which a few of his scholarly acquaintances attended and then Tesla and his cutting edge on the world slowly vanished. The only one to retain any knowledge of his work or access to any duplicate notes was one man. Tesla was not mourned as he should have been and the tabloids leaked there he had built a death ray and FBI were concerned about this experiment able to stop the automobiles and throw a beam as far as thirty six feet. It boasted that it shriveled plants and could electrocute small rodents in its vicinity. Tesla did attempt to create a machine that would help global networking combining telephone, telegraph, teletype , fax and voice and music to the transmitter . Society thought he was creating a war machine and that he could project the energy or a nuclear warhead and any specific area could be vaporized at the speed of light. Today people argue that he created antigravatic UFO's, quantum vacuums, a zero point generator, the Tesla Transporter and so on. The Jinnh secretly paid a few bad men to investigate his dearly departed friend's missing items in the apartment and discovered that a device was safeguarded by a John O Trump. Does that last name ring a bell?"

I nodded then start to fidget wondering about my daughter and what this possibly would have to do with her or I when she apparently read my mind.

"In short Tesla knew how to harness pure energy. He also knew how to control it and to manipulate it at will. His transformers even today cannot be replicated. If they could they could suck Gotham dry and that could be zapped back at will causing massive destruction."

I blinked in horror imagining Gotham void of light, the people scurrying blind in the alleys like tiny filthy rats searching for filth to eat. Zatanna placed her gloved hand on my forehead and I saw hospitals closed while patients moaned in front of abandoned buildings in wheelchairs, I saw airplanes grounded in terminals, I saw grocery stores ransacked as people fought over scraps of food, I saw banks being robbed as people shot the other for a bag on paper money they could not use. I saw a massive transformer with red and orange waves or energy pulsing from a central orb and a man 's silhouette standing before it with hair standing on ends and arms outstretched to the heavens. I could not make out his face. I suddenly hear his laughter as my body starts to shake. I screamed in terror as she took her hand away.

"I understand now" I say with a deep furrowed brow.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I huddle around the black marble countertop in the kitchen. The kitchen is filled with sounds of laughter as Harley, Holly, Ivy, Wildcat and I stare at the computer screen. Harley clicks more keys showing everyone scenes of Capri. Our itenarary is to depart tomorrow evening. We were going to book a flight when Bruce insisted that we take his private jet. Holly ewwh's and ahhh's at the pictures of Campagnia. We are set to land at the harbor area of Marina Grande. Wildcat starts to light a cigar when Ivy points to the roof. He shrugs and heads to the stairway.

** flight departure**

We board the spacious Cessna marked Wayne Enterprise. I can't help but gawk at the plush leather and wood grain. This jet could be a person's home. Harley jumps up and down and giggles and Wildcat whistles a wolf call in approval. "Holy shitake!" Holly screams and Ivy says demurely "Nice taste !" as we are escorted to our seats by a Maxim magazine covergirl of a stewardess. She asks if we would like anything to drink. I eyed her up and down and said "yeah. A white russian hold the cream and make it a double!" The group add their own orders as I huff staring at her short skirt as she sashays to the bar.

I turn to see Ivy and Harley busy talking. Holly is texting her girlfriend one last time before take off and Ted is looking for the stewardess with anticipation. I snatch my drink from her tray and slug it back.

The radio announces our take off . I spit most of my drink on the perfectly formed stewardess and her perfectly pressed blue uniform. The captain says "good evening folks and welcome aboard. We are preparing for departure so please buckle your seat belts, turn all cell phones off and have your seat in the upright position for flight. Have a pleasant trip."

Bruce was a pilot? Bruce is our pilot? I should have known that he would master the skill of aviation to his neverending feats.


	6. Chapter 6

I fall asleep dreaming of azure and torquoise waters swirling onto a golden beach. I picture Capri as a quaint village filled with tiny stoned paths overlooking the Tyrrhenian Sea. The locals sit closer to eachother than Americans. They talk slower, smile more, touch more. The walk in leisure. They live slower. I see a market, I see a cathedral, I see huge cliffs and I can see the ocean again. I see a shadow appear on the cliffs edge. Its form opens and unfolds its wings around my shadow.

I wake up and then look around. I peek out the window rubbing my eyes. Everyone is now awake and alert. The captain, my captain announces our arrival. Harley claps her hands and giggles. I can see the ocean just at the break of dawn melting into crystal blue Italian water. Slowly land masses begin to emerge and rooftops begin to form. I can make out parcels of land for farming in geometric shapes and colors. Tiny villages emerge with terra-cotta roofs hugging the rocks defying gravity like a skilled mountain goat. Small beaches form in the depths and small boats begin to dot the waters edge.

The plane lands without even a thump. A text book perfect landing by Mr. Perfect himself. We grab our belingings and head to the exit. I tell Ivy I will be a few minutes and to hold the cab. I get to the door and face the blonde curvacious stewardess. I tell her to move as I knock on the captains door. She gives me an eye roll and says the Captain is not to be disturbed. I go to place my hand on her mouthy mouth when I hear a "Selina don't!" I stare at the handsome captain and flanking his left is a young co-pilot smiling saying "signorina!"

Bruce introduces the man as his co-pilot and intoduces his wife the Maxim girl. I bite my lip as Bruce chuckles. The two Italians hug eachother and walk out the exit door.

"Selina, will you ever trust me?" he implores.  
"I only trust myself I say sourly. "You ruined that naive and silly part of me not so long ago."  
He gently took my hand and kissed it.

"I will be staying at the Villa Malaparte. It is on the eastern end of the island on Punto Mussoluno if you wish to meet me tonight."  
He point to the harbor at a Catalina knowing I have exceptional vision. The craft said "cats" on the starboard with two green cat eyes on each side. I smile.

"We will see." I said snatching back my hand.  
I step out onto the metal platform taking in the salt air. I spot the two young Italian lovers embracing in the distance at the waters edge and my heart starts to hurt. The wind blows my hair to the side and I almost lose my footing. A strong hand grabs my waist. I turn around to face him. We are now eye to eye. A churning starts deep in my stomach. The churning I know isn't jitters, wasn't the flight, it is...  
our...

daughter.

I touched my lips with one finger and then pressed them to his.

Could he know? Did he know?

I looked deep into his sparkling blue eyes for the answer I sought.

I gulped hoping to tell him right here and now but I just couldn't speak at all.

I turned then scurried down the metal stairs with a sense of worry, a heavy weight of the unknown.


	7. Chapter 7

"Benveniti in Italia!" our driver shouts as we wind tiny stone roads climbing up a large mountain side. We finally reach the top. It is a beautiful cliffside location. A tiny wooden sign reads Hotel Luna. We cannot believe the view from the courtyard. We run leaving our bags still in the backseat of the taxi.  
The hotel is made of a golden and rust colored stone. The windows are tall and open. Two stone pillars flank the portico entry. We don't bother to enter. We are mesmerized by the grounds. Hotel Luna is surounded by a cosmic myriad of flowers. Every color, shape, fragrance imaginable. It is like a garden of Eden. The sight is overwhelming. I stare at fragrant flowering vines surrounding the large stone walls and trailing up large iron rails. We can see the blue ocean in the distance.

Ivy turns in circles pointing here and there. She calls them long latin names "acanthus,achillea,Aconitum,Rosa banksiae Lutea" We stop her and ask for english and she laughs and says "Oh ! Sorry mandevillas, bouganvillas, hibiscus, Roses, Crepe Myrtles, Peony, and Camelia"We stroll under a wood arbor. "Look !"she shouts "There is even a lemon tree!"

We spot a lady there cutting flowers. She is wearing a flowing white linen sundress. Atop her strawberry blonde hair is long brimmed straw sunhat with a yellow satin ribbon. Her dainty sunkissed feet are barefoot. She is busy cutting flowers. She notices us and says "Buon Giorno." We reply "Buona sera." She hands us each a hibiscus to put in our hair. Ted chuckles and tucks one behind his ear. Ivy fondles her red hibiscus lovingly. I smell my camelia with a slight fragrance while Harley follows a tiny blue butterfly. We tell the lady. "gratzi. "Benvenuti" she replies.

We point to the right of the hotel where there is a large hedge and arbor covered with bluish colored grapes. It is as if a giant postcard was dropped before our eyes. It seems too beautiful to be real. I almost forget why I am here.

We walk toward the railing and stop overlooking huge cliffs. The ocean is a bright torquoise blue. It was just like in my dream. I smile as the wind gently blows in our faces. I spot three huge rocks jutting out of the ocean I turn and and point. We stand behind the young blonde haired woman as she tilts her sunhat back and drops her basket of cut flowers. and says "Faraglioni."Each rock she points a red painted nail and says "Stella, Mezzo, Scoplo!" Her voice sounds familiar to me. i start to approach her closer when my friends scream "gratzi!" She tilts her hat back an grabs her basket saying "prego." I nod and shout "Viaggio in Paridiso!" She giggles and nods a yes.

"Impressive!" Ivy says.  
"And just think we haven't even seen our rooms!" Harley screams.

We all laugh realizing the taxi driver is still standing waiting for us to pay.

"Hurry up Selina!" they shout running to the taxi.

I turn back to speak to the flower lady but she is gone.


	8. Chapter 8

We settle into our rooms. I am bunking with Holly. Our room is spacious with a mammoth hand carved wood bed. It is dressed in crisp celery colored sheets adorned with tiny hand sewn pastel flowers. The floors seem to be the original hardwoods and there is even an old fireplace with a massive hand hewn mantle. The intricate Italian tiles are colorful filled with burnt oranges and deep navy blues. In the center is a large tile with a full moon. I stare at its image and long to see Bruce.

We step out the double french doors to a breath taking view of the Tyrannian Sea. The water melts near the shore into lighter shades of baby blues. I place my claws on the dark metal rail and close my eyes listening to the ocean. I wait for some voice to whisper in my ear what I need to do . I picture the nefarious Joker laughing, mocking me . I then hear a whisper. "Let's unpack Selina!" I jump. We start to unpack. I hid my catsuit and whip in a inner lining of my suitcase. I rub my hand across the fabric feeling the knots of my bullwhip. A surge of adrenaline courses through my veins.I long to get suited up and ready for battle against the Joker. He will soon feel my wrath, he will soon taste the burning sting of my whip!  
We place our clothes in a spacious wardrobe and sit on the bed overlooking the coast.  
"I am starving!" Holly pleads.

I nod taking my hand out of my suitcase and rolling it under the massive bed."  
"We can ask downstairs what place they recommend."

I tap on Ivy and Harley's wall. I could have texted but this is our old-school way as roomies to say time to go. I finish the the two swift taps . The girls stand in the hall waiting for Ted. Ted appears holding a tumbler of something strong and amber colored. In his other hand a plump pungent cigar.

He chuckles and hands me a pamplet he said he grabbed at the entrance. It reads Lido Del Faro Restaurante and boasted four stars. I enjoy finer foods . I mew in swift approval.

We grab a taxi and head to Napoli. We stop at a huge rock mass that engulfs a restaraunt as if it is half inside its mouth. There is a note in the entrance of the family owned business and how they tried to perserve the natural integrity of its surroundings. We are escorted to a table with a spectacular view. I ordered the prawn and rocket salad. I am saving my appetite for most savored and delectable dish! I claw at the old wood table anticipating seeing him again. After our meal everyone votes to go to a nearby lighthouse. I agree but secretly my mind was already at the Villa Mallaparte.

*****Back at Hotel Luna****

I wait until everyone is asleep then slip silently into a dark purple satin gown. It hugs me in all the right spots and its low cut v neck was scandalous but the back v cut was pure unadulterated me. I grab my black heels and skamper off the terrace and land in the courtyard. I look around for my path. The full moon lights my way. I stroll admiring the breeze. The aroma is better than any expensive perfume I own. A bat emerges suddenly and flutters in my face. He is too quick for me to grab and soars off toward the sea. My acute cat ears make out a tiny high pitch chirp. I wonder if it was a secret message sent by my Batman and giggle.

I had told the taxi to pick me up a half mile down the road. It sits idling with probably the meter running. I dive in and we hurry through town. The entire village seems asleep until we enter the pilazzo. Huge paper lanterns flutter in the breeze casting a warm glow on the people eating at the tables outside.

We take a right turn and pass a clock tower. I must have missed it on the ride up. It chimes eight times as we turn into a narrow street and start our descent down into the marina. I can see the docks filled with bobbing boats.

The Catalina catches my eyes immediatly. She is adorned like a Christmas tree with bright sparkling lights. An older man wearing an old captains hat greets me with a "Buon giorno Ms. Kyle."


	9. Chapter 9

I step aboard the glossy craft. It is streamline and the wood floors gleam. The man motions to a small table and turns to untie the craft. I eye the table displaying a bottle of chilled wine, a plate of fresh fruit and a candle. I sit and grab my napkin. Behind the fruit is a placard. On the front I read "Dearest Selina" and on the back it says "I will be waiting for your B." I turn to the old sea captain. He seems oddly familiar to me I just can't place where. He turns his head down and turns the ships wheel.

I nibble at a grape and sip the wine. I lift my glass and sigh. My heart aches to be back in his arms. Down below the Captain starts an old record. I hear the swift brush of the needle on vinyl and Beethoven fills my ears. I stare out into the deep horizon. The once Carolina blue sea is almost jet black. Tiny white crests form and dissapate on tiny waves before my eyes. I look up searching for the moon. It is full and glowing like a Harvest moon. A poem comes into my mind by Percy Bysshe Shelly "I am the daughter of the Earth and Water, And the nursling of the sky, I pass through the pores of the Ocean and shores, I change but I cannot die."What are the odds? Here I am in the middle of the Tyrrhenian Sea. Here I am on my way to see Batman. I grab my glass of wine and make a toast to the Heavens grinning ear to ear.

In the distance I can see a rocky cliff emerge behind huge rock formations in the ocean. The Captain slows the vessels speed. I spot tiny flickers of lightlike fireflies dancing in the ocean breeze. Docking I can make out tiny candles set on stairs leading up this enormous rocky cliff. I grab the Captains hand and skip off the boat. A tiny gray kitten emerges rubbing my leg. "Where did you come from?" I ask I eye his neck with a scarf. I open it and it reminds me of a Italian checkboard tablecloth. Inside the folds is a note. It reads "Yes we will keep him and I am still waiting." I turn side to side looking for Bruce with my mouth wide open.

I start to climb the first step. On its edge is a single red rose. I place in the napkin folded neatly in my hand. The next one has a rose and then the next until I am halfway up. He left me a basket. I place the roses wrapped in the napkin neatly in its base and whisper "He really thought of everything!"

I reach the top and slide on my heels and adjust my dress and hair. I'm finding it hard to breath.  
There is a house here. Tiny candles light a stairwell leading to the roof. My kitten scurries up them only stopping to look back at me.

I take a deep breath. I am nervous. He makes me feel things down deep inside that I never knew existed. My pace starts to get faster as I think how close he must now be. I start to run. I run faster. I yell "Bruce?" holding my basket of flowers.

I stand on the rooftop...

***to be continued****

next story will be up soon!


End file.
